


明知故犯 31

by NiniK



Category: Eunhae - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 05:55:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17401277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NiniK/pseuds/NiniK





	明知故犯 31

热吻比平时更沾染了些情欲味道，李赫宰感觉到对方在自己怀里渐渐软了下来，故意用膝盖头不停顶他。  
还好两人这会儿在接吻，李东海就可以把呼之欲出的呻吟全咽回肚子里。  
但他也被欲望折磨得不轻，李赫宰的舌头就像一条灵活的小蛇，带着些许侵略性的意味开始在他嘴里游走，玩够了就找到目标缠绵在一起，李赫宰发了狠，越吻越重，吻到李东海开始有些呼吸不畅，转着手腕想请他放开，他才松了力道，微微抬起头。  
从脸到脖子都红了透，李东海微喘着气看他，他能感觉到自己下面渐渐被李赫宰弄起了反应，笑了一下，抬起手勾住对方的脖子，他说：“我不要你顶的，你给我弄弄。”  
李赫宰发了发怔，他没想到刚才还羞得连接吻都闭紧眼的小孩儿居然大起了胆子撩他，跟着笑了笑，他重新俯下身，凑到他耳边，轻声说：“今天不用弄的。”  
说完就抓住李东海的手往下拉去，李东海没明白他是什么意思，但老实的以为这一次又要用手撸出来，可指尖刚接触到一个物形时，他才吓得猛烈缩了一下。  
同样滚烫，却又不同于他自己的尺寸，李赫宰用大手包裹着他无处遁形的小手，生生覆在了他刚才想开玩笑的东西上，轻轻圈住，然后再上下动起来。  
李东海直直地看着李赫宰，他忘记了思考，忘记了理智，任由李赫宰带着他撸动那热烫的性器，激动使他情不自禁主动挺起上身，微微嘟起嘴，向李赫宰索吻。  
李赫宰接受他的邀请，和他一起沉浸在情欲的浪潮之中，手里的速度越来越快，直到李东海已经感觉到李赫宰的阳具已经硬到不行了，不停地戳着自己的小腹，他才抽出接吻的空嘟囔了一句，“你怎么还不射啊…”  
李赫宰轻轻笑着，逗他，“你不是想摸吗？给你摸个够。”  
李东海自己那处都没被安抚，他心里衍出了一大片空虚之感，摇摇头回答他，“手酸了，我想你给我摸。”  
说罢，不等李赫宰回应，他腾出挽着李赫宰脖子的手往下探去，却中途被突然截住，李赫宰存心欺负他，“我说了今天不用手弄。”  
“啊？…”  
两人的下衣不知是什么时候都给脱没的，李赫宰利落地去了他仅存的内裤，然后着手又开始脱李东海的上衣。  
李东海此刻就像一叶在大海中游荡的孤舟，寻不到彼岸，只能任由那股股情潮将他吞噬，懵懵地看着李赫宰。  
李赫宰松开他给撸动的手，直起身左右找着什么，最后起身走向厕所，回来的时候手里拿了一支乳霜。  
李东海换了一个趴着的姿势看他，李赫宰挤了一大股在手心，几根手指伸里搅了搅，挺着高高那物朝他走来。  
李赫宰过来捞他，一只手伸过腋下，前胸紧实地贴着后背，抵在他耳朵边说：“可能会有点痛。”  
“嗯？”  
李东海偏过头，可就在话音一落，他就感觉有东西探进了自己身后的那处，惹得他几乎立马皱了脸。  
等他意识完那是李赫宰的手指后，心里才开始发慌了。  
不着一物，赤身裸体地被圈在别人的怀里任由宰割，李东海不由得抓紧了李赫宰结实的小臂。  
疼，非常疼。他咬着牙努力适应，可疼痛感就像唤醒情欲的绝招，不断将他对半拉扯。  
李赫宰似乎也感觉到了，因为李东海甬道干涩，仅仅进去了半指，所有内里的肉都在排斥，想将他挤出来。  
他安抚他，舔着他的耳朵，李东海那儿敏感，不一会儿身体就软了，李赫宰甚至伸出舌头在他耳郭里舔，方便手指也进去得顺利了一些，最后没入，浅浅地再开始往回抽。  
李东海只觉得快疯了，他能体会到自己身体正一点一点放小疼痛，取而代之的是一阵隐隐的快感，他惊觉到他开始变得不再满足，竟然想要更多。  
李赫宰小心地抽回那根手指到穴口，然后再并上一根，再次往里插去。  
“嗯…啊…”  
李东海茫然地叫出声，他凭本能地紧紧贴着李赫宰，偏过头想得到他的安抚，想和他接吻，李赫宰咬着他的肩膀头，寻到了嘴唇。  
两指再到三指，等那处终于变得被他手指插得湿润和松软不堪，他才停下动作，咬着他的下耳垂轻声说：“小海，我进去了。”  
李东海背对着他，身体红了一片，李赫宰扶着胀得发疼的性器，慢慢地往里挤。  
“啊！”  
李东海惊呼，这跟刚才细长手指的体验完全不同，刚进了一个头，就快把穴口撑满撑开了。  
李赫宰身上开始出汗，他怕李东海疼得厉害，动作也努力保持到最慢，他眼睁睁地看着那片褶皱被自己的东西撑到透明，一股强烈的占有欲和满足感不禁跳进了脑海。  
李东海呜了几声，可他不知道就这几声如可怜小动物的呼声使李赫宰彻底浇灭了理智，他暗暗发力，似乎以一种不容拒绝的架势开始往里深深插去。  
他搂着他不断下滑的身子，李东海现在说不出一句话，只得大大地张着嘴，被堵住的呻吟也全挤在喉咙口，就等最后那一下。  
随着突如其来的一个使劲，李赫宰终于深深地埋在了里面，李东海也打开了嗓子，彻底叫了出来。  
“李…李医生…”  
李东海叫他，李赫宰也当做回应，开始浅浅地抽插起来。  
他抱着他，以一种后入的姿势半跪在沙发里，粗壮的性器先是不遗余力地插进去，再缓缓地挑逗似的退出来，李东海被他顶得不断往扶手处撞，李赫宰拿手背覆在他额头处，怕人伤着，李东海越来越亢奋，他又想要接吻，“我想…啊…我想吻你…”  
李赫宰能感受到李东海完全适应了自己，就连退出时都在做毫无避讳的挽留，热实的壁肉依依不舍地吸附着硬挺，不想让他离开，甚至在狠狠撞进去后还主动贴上来迎合，只愿其埋在里面旖旎享受。  
可他还是抽出沾满了透明黏液的性器，抱着李东海起来，李东海埋在他颈项处细细舔他。  
放在地上前拿两人的衣服垫了上去，李赫宰将他面对面放下，然后举起人的双腿，架在了自己腰上，他看了看李东海挺立着的小可爱，张开嘴喘了一下，笑着说：“真可爱。”  
李东海闭着眼不想回复，李赫宰又插进去，缓慢又带力地动起来，他伸手想抚慰一下自己的性器，可手又被李赫宰十指扣住，紧接着埋在体内的东西似乎又涨了几分，李东海终于受不了了，他睁开被眼泪润湿的大眼，无辜地说：“我想射…”  
李赫宰开始加快动作，李东海被刺激到了，忍不住大喊：“太…太快了…嗯…好深…”  
嘴里停不下来，李赫宰听着也受用，就着喘气呻吟生生地拼命操干着，下体不一会儿便发出啪啪的水声，回荡在整个客厅里，李赫宰干脆倾身含住了李东海的乳头，用舌头不停舔弄吮吸。  
这下李东海彻底坏了，他脑海一片白光，根本不知道李赫宰操了他多久，操得有多深，全身各处的神经都仿佛麻痹一般，等最后一下意识恢复回来，李赫宰的小腹前就多了一片白浊。  
整个过程都沉默少语的李医生终于笑了笑，说：“舒服了吧。”  
原来自己被生生插射了……  
李东海的一半意识都还散在云巅之上，他愣愣地瞧着对方小腹上的东西，脸红到熟就像是一瞬间的事，他羞得拿手臂挡住脸，躺下去不看还在对他笑的人，气恼地说：“你好烦…”  
李赫宰顶了一下他，随即便听到言不由衷的轻喘，他凑上前拿开他的手，吻他的眼睛，温柔地说：“我烦，我烦，但你看看我。”  
李东海还是闭着眼，故意不睁开，李赫宰索性挺动下身，迫使李东海败下来求饶。  
他睁开眼，对上李赫宰的眼睛，里面倒映着的全是自己，有一瞬间的失神，他忍不住伸手抚上李赫宰的脸。  
李赫宰就那么细细柔情地看着他，看了好一会儿，轻声开口道：“小海，遇见你，我真的很开心。”


End file.
